


Mastercard -  Torchwood Style

by Thraceadams



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-19
Updated: 2008-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams/pseuds/Thraceadams





	Mastercard -  Torchwood Style

  
Everything behind the cut for spoilers for "Adrift" Episode 2x11

So I had to write this...the episode just screamed this for me...just a short drabble...VERY SHORT...my version of the Mastercard commercials.  For examples look here:

<http://youtube.com/watch?v=WFNXwor69-U>

  
or here: 

<http://youtube.com/watch?v=PXd1ozERm1U>

  
And on to the story :)

Wrinkled Tie - Dry cleaning:  One and a half pounds

Ripped T-shirt – Replacement 3-pack:  Five pounds

Shirt with buttons ripped off - Tailor bill:  Five pounds

Playing Naked Hide and Seek With Boss:PRICELESS!

  


  


End file.
